


Like Kissing The Mirror

by lakemonsters



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3 - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Attraction between blood brothers, Kissing, M/M, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles surrounding the re-imagined relationship and history of Dante and Vergil Sparda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kissing The Mirror

It was one of those nights when he couldn't sleep. Not even a wink, so he thought of making a glass of warm milk to relax his senses. He's already 14 and being the mature one (so very much unlike his twin), Vergil can manage the microwave without killing the appliance and obliterating the kitchen. he moves quietly down the hall in order to avoid the other occupants of the house, though he finds that there is no need to, as he spots his brother quietly seated at the mouth of the stairwell. Dante is looking at something...someone, and as Vergil got closer he finds that Dante is looking at their mother who is in the living room and crying. Vergil wonders if she is crying about his father and that she doesn't look so brave right now. Dante isn't so careful with his thoughts and tells his twin that he will never, ever forgive Sparda for making her cry. Vergil would like a chance to speak up for Sparda but Dante doesn't grant him that - he is quick on his feet already running towards his mother to embrace her. Vergil looks on, he soon follows Dante but makes a beeline for the kitchen in order to warm up some milk: he'd very much like to sleep.

 

*

 

If Eva was in pain at night, she showed no sign of it come morning. She smiles and even teases Vergil about his hair, saying that it looked modern and chic. Vergil simply smiles and curtly thanks her for the compliment. He makes his way to the breakfast table - Dante comes swooping in with a lopsided grin and teases Eva first before she could tease him. Again, Vergil watches and frowns inside; Dante is tall. And though they are twins, the older one knows that the younger one has a couple of inches over him. he realized this when they were sparring months ago. Whether they were using swords or guns, whatever angle he took, the simpleton was just taller, not to mention that Dante's build was more slender yet muscular, his face more masculine. Although height nor looks had no bearing against intelligence. It still bugged Vergil. A LOT. Having spiked up hair made him look more masculine, bulkier or tougher and that's the way he wants it. When Dante takes his seat at the table, he tells Vergil that his hair looks terrible. Vergil forks him (and misses) but thinks that terrible is miles better than pretty.

 

*

 

The silence at the dinner table is unusual because it's been years since Eva's had a quiet dinner. It's impossible having Dante and Vergil around. But tonight was different. Dante had brought home a friend, a girl that he introduces to his mother as special. Eva has an accepting nature when it comes to these things and she is the perfect host. Vergil isn't so kind or understanding and he sits in his chair emitting the kind of frostiness that shames the tundras. Dante would have smacked him on the head and made fun of him by now - but he'd like to put his best foot forward right now. The girl that sits across him at the table is probably thinking of other things. It's the first time: that Dante's brought home a girl, that he's openly introduced someone, that someone has penetrated the world that the twins share. This is obvious to Eva, she smiles at Vergil even if the older one scowls at her for allowing this. She offers the girl more mashed potatoes. After dinner, Dante and the girl disappear into the den, leaving Eva and Vergil to do the dishes. 'So, Hun, when are you going to introduce me to your special girl?' Eva asks gently - Vergil's caught off guard and he feels the glass in his hand slip and break into pieces in the sink. It is loud enough to maske something else breaking deep down inside him. 

 

*

 

It's always been obvious to Vergil that he and Dante were different from the rest of the hormonal teens in their town. There was the platinum hair and the more controversial - healing rate that he and his brother share. Come to think of it he had never gotten sick with coughs or colds. Dante on the other hand loved to fake colds and fever just to get out of a test or whatever it is in school that he doesn't like doing. But that's besides the point. Tonight, his mother is out on an errand and Vergil is in her room ransacking her closet where she keeps their toiletry supplies - he's looking for his preferred brand of soap. He finds it and soon he's headed out the door but makes a pit-stop at her desk to score some mints and sneak in her planner to see what his chores and errands are for the week. There he finds a book - brocade in red and black and gold. And while leafing through it he realizes that it's not really a book but a diary. Vergil discovers two things that night: His father's true identity and whereabouts as well as Dante's first manifestation as the son of Sparda. It's been a while since Vergil's felt this disconnected. He's forgotten just how terrible it can get.

 

*

 

Dante's not surprised when he finds out that Vergil's joined some lame-ass club that deals with Occult Research and Investigation. He thinks that the older twin fits right in with people who seem to have painted themselves with the color of - boring. Of course, the younger one also knows that the club tackles things that are very real - though not evidently so. Now, Vergil's going to start hanging out with the members (all 4 of them) including their annoying ring leader Jughead (not really his name, but Dante's bad with names so). He waits for his brother in the school quad where their mopeds are parked. 'You could have gone ahead.' Vergil says without looking at Dante as he walks past him briskly knowing that they are late. 'Mom said we go to our fencing lessons together. You know we're going to get ragged on just because you're late.' It's really not like Vergil to be late after all. Vergil glares at him before revving up his bike. 'It's the one time I'm late so shut it, Dante.' The older one secures his backpack before pulling away from his parking slot. 

 

*

 

Sometimes he wonders if it's okay to tempt fate. If it's okay to just go out and get in harm's way like walk in front of a moving truck and then walk away from the whole thing like nothing had happened. He wonders if the extent of his abilities can reach that far, if he's allowed a much longer lifespan than most humans. He can see that Dante's well aware of their probable immortality. That the younger one's become somewhat of an underage daredevil. Something that Eva disapproves of yet treats with mild severity. She spoils Dante. Vergil is sure of it, or maybe it's because he (Vergil) is still living within the invisible parameters that his father had set up for him when they were still living together. There is a soft clench in his heart when he thinks of Sparda and Vergil sighs, stretches his legs in order to lay down on his bed. He sets the book he's reading on the nightstand before settling into sleep. He wakes up to Dante shaking him lightly - it's weird in a way since he and Dante have identical eyes. It makes Vergil push the younger one away so he can sit up. 'What?' Vergil asks. 'Dude, you wre havinga nightmare. All moaning and stuff. Creepy.' Dante says making himself comfortable on Vergil's bed, which annoys the older one just a little since Dante did not ask permission. But then again it's Dante. 'So what were you dreaming about?' Dante prods, already claiming one of Vergil's pillows as his. Vergil thinks before answering - vaguely remembering his dream - though it did involve the amulets that their mother had given them when they turned seven. The same amulets that she took back for safekeeping when Dante tried eating his amulet, the idiot. 'It was nothing...' vergil says and decides to keep that information to himself. He stares up the ceiling, the same ceiling that Dante's staring at too. 'I bet you were having a nightmare about getting laid by a really smelly girl or something...' Dante says, the smirk hidden in the darkness of his brother's room. 'You dimwit...' Vergil says as he shoves at Dante with a shoulder roughly, chuckling lightly at the same time.

 

*

 

It's a rare thing for Vergil to sit down and engage his mother in conversation. So Eva patiently looks up from the aper work she's finishing, takes off her glasses and smiles at him when he settles down beside her. Dante's out somewhere and Vergil could not have picked out a more perfect time to talk to her. He shares with her a legend: A demon impregnates a woman and that woman gives birth to twins - the fate of the world is thrust upon the hands of the demon's children. When Vergil is done, he watches his mother closely, watches out for any sign or emotion that might pass her elegant face. Eva is pensive before she smiles softly at her eldest. 'Is there a reason you told me that story, Vergil?' The older twin doesn't expect the question but he answers honestly - sanity be damned. 'Dante and I aren't like most people. I know that much. Could that legend be the foundation of our family tree?' Eva closes her eyes 'Well, ours isn't so dramatic.' Vergil sighs 'You're not denying it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Eva smiles 'Because you are the smart one and you would have found out on your own.' The truth was something that drained the tension out of Vergil's body and he slumped back on the couch, melting beside his Mother. 'What do you think of the legend, Vergil?' He cracks one eye open and shrugs softly 'I don't know. What about you, what do you think?' A long silence follows his question and part of Vergil thinks that his mother's chosen to ignore the question, up until she shifts slightly and Vergil feels himself in warm embrace - 'Sparda considered fatherhood as his greatest achievement, Vergil. Remember that.'

 

*

 

Dante didn't feel like eating and Eva was too busy entertaining their guest to fuss over her youngest. Vergil busied himself with mild conversation receiving quiet, half-meant answers from his friend, same friend that he invited over for dinner, same friend that he calls 'president' in that small club in school. Dante looks on, though it is unclear to him why he's so peeved he doesn't bother with reasons and just shoves another massive spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. 'This is the first time that Vergil's brought home a friend. So I am glad to have you over, Joseph.' The young man simply nods at the name and smiles. 'More like Jughead.' Dante replies annoyed and jumps in his seat when his older brother jabs his shin with a heel. 'Mom!' Dante says dejectedly. 'Boys behave. We have a guest.' She says patiently, gazing at her sons and momentarily forgetting about Joseph. The young man was very tall; Vergil was by no means short, but he only reached Joseph's shoulder, he also wore his hair very short and had a small scar on the left side of his face. To Dante it was almost disconcerting to be in the same room as him, he knew that his brother felt the same - it's just that this freak had the same interests as Vergil and was probably deep into the occult where Vergil was just a fledgling. Which meant his big brother was also a freak. Later that night when 'Joseph' left - Dante and Vergil are left washing up and tidying up the kitchen, their mother quietly seated at the dining table doing some office work. 'So, you really gonna keep hanging out with that guy, Verge?' Vergil scoffs at the nickname and nods once. 'What's he? Special or something?' Dante pushes Vergil's buttons knowing how much his brother hated to be teased like that. Truth be told, Vergil saw himself as a metrosexual and not as a homosexual. And Dante was an idiot for not knowing the difference. So, he shakes his head disproving Dante's outrageous theory. 'Not special...' Vergil thinks back to his mother's diary entry - about his father, about Dante. 'Not special' Vergil repeats 'Just important'. A statement that confuses Dante even more.

 

*

 

When the twins turned 17 and they stepped into their senior year of high school - Eva threw a small party to celebrate. She invited Dante's (new) girlfriend and 'Joseph'. She bought cake and ice cream and ordered Pizza uch to Vergil's dismay. To compromise she also ordered some steak and salad to satisfy Vergil's tastes. At the start of the party - Dante gives his older twin a gift bag of his favorite hair products - the gesture is partly serious and partly done in jest. Vergil in turn apologizes for not being able to get Dante anything as he was busy with school and club work. Dante whines, Vergil ignores and Eva placates her youngest. Somwehere in the middle of the small celebration, she brings out two small boxes and asks her boys to open them. As Dante and Vergil do so they see the amulets that they were given as children. The same tokens that were revoked just because Dante was such an idiot. They looked like chunky pieces of jewelry that Ozzy Osbourne might wear. 'I trust that you won't eat it this time, Dante.' Eva says gently. Vergil looks on as Dante engulfs his mother in a bear hug - 'Not anymore Mommy.' Dante says with all the affection he can muster. Vergil has enough sense to thank her and ignore his brother's silliness. In that small moment where family is immersed in family - none of them noticed the slight change in Joseph's appearance - brown eyes changing to a mismatched pair of blue and red staring intently at the amulets, and if looks could kill there'd be nothing left of the people in that house.

 

*

 

'I think your friend smells funny' Dante intros as he sits down beside Vergil (who is getting some needed fresh air in the porch after getting buzzed all because dante sneaked in a flask of Vodka during the party). 'You mean like BO?' Vergil deadpans, knowing that Dante's referring to Joseph. 'I mean funny NOT funky. Something's not right with your friend, Bro.' Dante 's not done with the Vodka and he takes another swig before leaning against Vergil. 'You know that he's into all that stuff that only you and I can sense and smell, right?' Vergil says seriously. 'What do you mean?' Dante says. Vergil doesn't follow up, instead, he segues to that diary entry his mother made all those years ago. 'We're different. You've known it for a long time didn't you? But you didn't tell me.' Vergil sounded accusatory and hurt. Dante knew exactly what Vergil meant it's just that he was trying to forget all of that. He's happy being human. 'That was a long time ago, Verge. Bringing that up isn't going to do us any good.' Vergil closes his eyes and inhales 'Tony...' and he literally feels Dante tense and grow cold beside him, angrily so. 'Drop it, Vergil.' The older one looks at him and narrows his eyes 'You should have told me.' Dante glares at him 'A lot of people died that day so excuse me for not really celebrating that side of my goddamn heritage!' The outburst makes Vergil smirk and then laugh lightly. 'What's so funny?!' Vergil wags a finger in his face 'You just used a big word, Dante. Bravo.' And then it snaps into place making Dante laugh as well. 'I want nothing to do with your fancy words, Big Brother...' He finishes off the Vodka and sets the flask on the window sill. 'Good thing Mom slept early or else we couldn't have broken this baby (Vodka) out..' Vergil crosses his legs and scoffs - 'She probably already knows...' Dante grins and leans back to look at the starless night sky 'I was pretty scared back then, Verge. And all these people came after Mom blaming her for those demons attacking the town...' Vergil cocks his head to the side to watch Dante's profile. 'That's why you should have told me.' Dante literally pouts 'What would you have done, huh, Vergil?' Vergil looks away and leans back so he too can watch the same starless sky 'I don't know...anything.' The light buzz and the temporary high of their birthday celebration and Vergil's words adds to Dante's penchant for teasing his older brother; so he shifts a little so they're face to face -- like looking into a mirror - if only Vergil would stop messing with his hair. 

'Anything?' Dante reiterates. Vergil nods silently, holding Dante's gaze - this position is very much familiar - if it was entirely possible to remember what it was like sharing Eva's womb with Dante. 'You haven't given me a birthday gift, Vergil...' And it was true enough that Vergil doesn't reason out, he doesn't move when Dante moves closer, when Dante overcomes him. It wasn't like what he expected at all - nothing like kissing one's reflection in the mirror at all.


End file.
